The present invention relates to the connection of a handle to a pad supporting base. In particular, the present invention is an advantageous paint applicator having a pad supporting base and a handle which may be easily connected and disconnected.
In the past, there have been many devices which have been used to releasably connect a handle with a base, which in turn has a pad attached to it. These devices have found use in various types of cleaning devices, and in painting devices in which a handle is used with interchangeable paint pads. Examples of prior art devices include the following patents: Knarnes U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,145; Horowitz U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,223; Bell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,989; Baicker U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,335; Callaghan U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,474; Burns et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,183; Chase et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,896; Bailey U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,976; Jerry U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,017; Alverez U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,232; Numbers et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,187; Kroll U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,915; and McCalla U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,010.
There is, however, a continuing need for improved devices having detachable handles and bases. This is particularly true in the case of paint applicators. These devices must be easy to assemble, use, and disassemble, should reliably lock the handle and base together during use, and should have low manufacturing cost.